Harry Potter and the School of Dark Arts
by lazymeoo7
Summary: Harry and Hermione have to rescue Ron from a school devoted to the dark arts.


Harry Potter and the School of Dark Arts

Authors Note: Here is one of my first stories, and I hope you like it. It was written before book four. It is the complete version. Thanks, and read and review.

CHAPTER 1 

As Harry woke up that morning he knew one thing, that the world will never be the same. It was the beginning of July and Harry had just come back to Privet Drive for summer vacation. But vacation was not on his mind right now for he had just confronted Lord Voldemort and had once again got away. But now the world knows, Lord Voldemort is back... 

Harry now sat in his bed thinking, "Why did this have to happen?" Harry was still upset that Cedric Diggory had died. 

Harry went downstairs later than usual. He walked into the kitchen and mumbled to his aunt "Good morning" and then took a piece of toast. His aunt and uncle were still afraid of Harry. He hadn't been the same ever since he got home, but his relatives were to afraid to ask anything, if they cared. 

The summer months went by quickly until it was in the middle of August. Harry noticed an excited owl buzzing at his window. Harry opened it and found out it was Pig, Ron's owl. Harry opened the letter attached to it's leg and read it. 

Dear Harry, 

How are you? Hey, You want to come over 

and stay for the rest of summer. Mum and Dad said 

it was fine. Please send an answer as soon as possible. -Ron 

Harry was happy, he heard from Ron quite frequently giving him updates about Voldemort. Harry didn't bother asking his uncle and started on a reply. If his uncle said no he'd simply just threaten them or just remind them he wouldn't be there. 

When Ron's owl returned, It had another letter. 

Harry, 

Great! Dad will come by tomorrow and pick 

You up around noon. 

See you soon- 

-Ron 

Harry packed his trunk and went downstairs. He went into the living room and told his uncle "I'm going to Ron's for the rest of the summer," he said, "OK?" 

"OK, just don't expect us to drop you of." His uncle said. 

He brought his trunk downstairs and at noon Mr. Weasley rung the doorbell. Harry answered it. "Hi, Mr. Weasley." 

"Hello Harry. Is you trunk ready?" Asked Mr. Weasley. 

"Yes, I'll go get it." Harry got his trunk and left. Half an hour later, Harry arrived at "The Burrow". 

CHAPTER 2 

"Hi. Harry," it was Ron. 

"Hello," Harry replied, wondering why Ron's hair was black, "Is the new look?" 

"Oh, no. George just tested a new invention. It blew up." The walked upstairs and dropped off Harry's trunk. Ron and Harry spent the rest of the day playing quidditch in the yard. 

The weeks went by and soon it was time to go back to school. Harry and Ron said bye to Ron's parents on platform 9 and ¾. "Thanks for everything" Harry said and they got on the Hogwarts Express. 

Harry and Ron met Hermione on the Train. "How are you two?" She asked. 

"Great," they both replied at the same time. 

Half way through, they had seen no sign of Malfoy The food cart went by and they stocked up on food. "So, What did you do during the summer?" 

Hermione said, "I went to America and learned about their magic community. It was very interesting, I even visited a magical school there called The Darford School. It was named after a famous wizard you defeated some dark lord long ago." 

They all arrived at Hogwarts. It was a cloudy day. The horse drawn carriages came and took them to the castle. The sorting had happened and the feast was about to begin. Harry looked around to see who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He saw a tall thin man. He looked very young and very nervous. Dumbledore stood up and started his speech, "Welcome students, another year is about to begin and I would like to introduce two new faces." Two? Harry thought, he only noticed one. "First our new potions teacher. He is Professor Crandwick. Our second new face hasn't arrived yet, he is Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black ." Harry was stunned and couldn't believe what he had just heard. 

"Cool," whispered Ron. 

"He will be arriving in a few days." Professor Dumbledore said, "Let's begin the feast, Shall we?" 

Harry was so excited, this meant, that the ministry cleared his name. Harry also noticed something strange, there were a lot of empty seats at the slytherin table. He wasn't the only one who saw this too because there were several whispers about this too. 

He also was surprised thaat Snape wasn't teaching. 

Chapter 3 

Harry woke up that morning feeling great. He had learned his godfather, Sirius Black, was now free and that he would be teaching this year. Harry got up and went to breakfast with Ron and Hermione They arrived at the dinning hall to find a letter at Harry's seat. He opened it. 

Dear Harry, 

As you must know by now, my name has been cleared. I will be teaching this year at Hogwarts and I want you to know, Don't expect a good grade because I am your teacher. And tell that to Ron and Hermione too. I will see you tomorrow. 

- Sirius 

Harry heard Ron, groan at Sirius's comment. "This is great, not one break." 

Harry and Hermione both laughed. "Hey," Harry began, "Look over there." He was pointing at the slytherin table. 

"There is almost no one there," Hermione said, "And there was no one there yesterday too." 

Ron started, "There is something strange going on. all the slytherin are gone, and the train seemed less busy, maybe this has something to do with you-know-who." 

"Well, what ever it is, I don't like it one bit." They finished there food and went back to the common room to get there books first. The had care of magical creatures first. This was one of their favorite classes since Hagrid was there teacher. It was always fun. Ron didn't like last year to much since his hands got burnt by those blast-end-squrts. 

The got to Hagrid cabin, "Hi, Hagrid." They said. 

He said, "Hi, how have you all been? Aren't you all excited to hear about Black?" 

"Yeah," Harry said, "I can't wait." 

After the class they went to lunch, There were still a lot of seats missing. They had Potions next with the slytherins or whats left of them. 

They got to potions. The class room looked quite empty. Nevil asked "Where is Professor Crandwick? Where is everyone else?" 

"I don't know." Harry said 

The teacher never showed and they left when the class was over. The day went by and they went to bed. 

* * * 

When Harry woke up, he saw a familiar face. "Sirius, How are you?" 

"Fine, Harry." He said "So, have you seen anything strange lately?" 

"Yeah, Snape isn't teaching and a lot of the slytherins are missing." 

"That's weird, there is also a new school, The Serpentine School of Dark Arts." 

"I'll see you later," he said. 

"Bye." 

He went to Ron and Hermione and told them about the school. "You know Harry, maybe snape went to teach there." 

Ron said "And a lot of their parents are death eaters. Maybe they wanted their children to go to school there instead of here." 

"Yeah," Harry said, "I think that's right. But who is this Crandwick guy?" 

Ron and Hermione both said they never heard of him and they wrote to Ron's dad to ask him about it. The days went slowly by and they got an answer. 

Dear Ron, 

Crandrick was a major player in the fight against you-know-who 14 years ago. Don't get into trouble. 

They all laughed "When have we ever gotten into trouble?" 

Chapter 4 

The days went by pretty fast and soon the quiditch season would begin. Gryffindorf would be needing a new Team Captain and a new keeper since Wood left. Harry new that Professor Mcgonagall would be picking but he had no Idea who. 

Then one day after class, Professor Mcgonagall asked to speak with Harry. "Harry, as you know, gryffindorf will be needing a new team captain. I have several choices but You are at the top of the list. Would you like to be the new captain?" 

Harry was so happy, "Sure!" 

"Great, I'll tell you all the responsibilities. You have to organize practices, pick a keeper, and manage the tactics during the games. Now are you sure you want this job?" 

"Yes!" He said excitedly. 

Harry left the class room and went to tell Ron and Hermione. They went to dinner and Professor Mcgonagall made an announcement that Harry was the new Captain for the gryffindorf team. There was a loud cheer. They went to the common room to find a party for the team. Harry had to start thinking about the team. He had to decide who was going to be the new keeper. He wasn't sure how to pick. He thought long and hard and then a person popped in his head. Ron. Harry had played quiditch at his house and knew that he liked to play keeper. He made his decision. He went to Ron and asked, "Hey Ron. As you know, the team needs a keeper. Would you like to be it?" 

"OK," he said enthusiastically, "When do I start?" 

"Tomorrow" he stood up on a table and announced to the party, "I would just like to let you know who the new keeper is, Ron Weasley!" There was a loud cheer and everyone clapped. 

The common room was empty at 1:00 in the morning and everyone was happy. 

The next morning was different than the usual morning, Ron was getting a lot of attention which was good because Ron found it tough to be Harry's friend because he never got attention. They went to breakfast and started eating. Owls arrived and Hermione got her newspaper as usual. She started to read and saw something that made her chock on her food, "Harry - Ron, quick, LOOK AT THIS." They looked at the article that she was pointing at and saw a picture of Mafloy on a broom stick. 

DARK ARTS SCHOOL ATTACKS SEVERAL SCHOOLS 

Yesterday on September 28 , The Serpentine School of Dark 

Arts attacked several other wizarding schools including 

Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Students at those schools were killed. 

The Serpentine School is believed to be a school for the children of 

Parents who are supporters of you-know-who. The ministry of 

Magic is all over the scene. But no information has been released yet. 

"Oh, God." Hermione said. "So thats where they are." 

"It makes sense," Harry started, "Most of the slytherin's parents are death eaters and they can't have their children at Hogwarts." 

"Class starts soon, we have Defense-against-the-dark-arts now. We should give Sirius this article." Ron said. 

They both agreed. The class turned out to be great. They didn't do much, but he talked about what they are going to do over the year. After class the told Sirius about the article. He didn't know what to do but he came to the same idea that they were connected to you-know-who. 

After lunch and after class, they had their first quiditch match. 

"Hi everyone, Ron will be our new keeper. This year will be easy now that most of the slytherins are gone but we will still need to beat the other houses, they both have some new players so we need to learn their tactics. OK?" 

Everyone agreed. Practice went great. After practice they went to dinner and to bed. The next morning they woke up to something horrible. There was yelling in the halls. And there they saw him, Draco. "Well, well, well... Nice to see you three. Now it's time for you to run." With that Harry and Draco both pulled out there wands and said a spell, Harry tried to stun him but Draco said an unfamiliar spell and harry was knocked off his feet and flew to the wall. Ron muttered something and Draco's wand flew out of his hand. Draco then pulled out a spare, got his own wand back and called for 

goyle and crabbe. "Didn't I tell you mud-blood's to run." 

"No, it's time for you to run." And Harry said "Disabi" which made Draco fly down the hallway and out the window. He landed in the lake. 

"Where did you learn that one?" Hermione asked. 

"In a book." He replied. 

Chapter 5 

The day after the attack there were a few Ministry of Magic people gathering evidence. The school was a wreak. There were burn marks all over the walls, paintings ruined, and spirits were low but there was the first quiditch match of the season coming up. They had been practicing almost every day now and the team was getting tired. Then finally, the day came, they had a good night sleep and they were ready to beat Hufflepuff. They went down for breakfast and got their robes on. They walked down to the stadium and went into a huddle. 

"Now, are we all ready to beat Hufflepuff?" 

"Sure Harry, they're easy." Said the Weasley twins. 

"Yea, your sounding just like Wood." Said Angelina Johnson. 

The match started and Gryffindor won the first goal. Harry looked around and he saw no sign of the snitch. Hufflepuff then won three points and the score was 1-3. Then he saw the Hufflepuff seeker go into a dive. Harry went after him and then the Hufflepuff seeker pulled out. He must have lost the snitch, then, Hufflepuff scored another goal. The score was now 1-4. Then Harry saw the snitch, it was shining right above the grass. Harry went into a dive and saw that the other seeker was going after him. Harry dived as fast as the broom would let him go and he caught the snitch and the whole stadium erupted in cheers. After the match, they went to the common room for the party. Ron didn't feel like celebrating much because he let 4 shots go past him but Harry and Hermione were able to cheer him up. 

Just then did they hear screaming and yelling in the hallway. Harry and Ron went through the door and saw Mafloy riding on a broom stick through the hallways and blasting paintings while he went towards them. "Hey, Mudbloods," he said, "You better run before you die." 

"Over my dead body!" Ron said. 

"Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true!" He yelled. "Slevante" And Ron went into a deep sleep and was levitated following Draco. 

Harry yelled, "Stupify" but nothing happened, he was using Dark Magic now and Harry didn't know what to do. By then, they were flying through the window and there was nothing he could do. Ron had been kidnaped. 

Chapter 6 

Harry and Hermione both couldn't believe what just had happened, Ron was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. Professor Dumbledore called them up both to his office to have a word with him. "You two must be very worried..." He started, "Well I think you two should know what were doing about this incident, seeing how you two are his best friends, the minister of magic himself has went to The Serpentine School of Dark Arts to investigate, and we have ministry officials guarding Hogwarts. So far there is no news about Ron but they are doing there best to find him." 

"Professor, why didn't the ministry of magic do something before this latest attack? Why did they have to take Ron?" Hermione asked. 

"Hermione, I don't know, but I think it's just that Fudge doesn't want to believe that Voldermort is back." The Professor said, "Please don't go snooping around. Ok? I'll see you around, I have a meeting with some of the ministry." And with that, they left. 

As they walked through the halls Harry said, "Hermione, there's got to be something we can do, I can't just walk around here knowing that he's with Draco right now." 

"Harry, I know, but you heard what the Professor said, 'Don't go snooping around.' And there's nothing we can do." 

"There must be something we can do." They went to bed and slept. Harry had a tough time sleeping, he woke up at two and had an idea. He got dressed and went down to the common room and went to wake up Hermione. "Hermione, wake up." He whispered. 

"What are you doing Harry, its two in the morning, and your in the girls room." 

"I have a plan, get dressed and I'll tell you in the common room." And he left. 

About ten minutes later, Hermione was dressed and in the common room. "So, are you crazy?" She asked, "So, whats the plan?" 

Harry began, "To rescue Ron." 

Hermione choked, "We'll get in so much trouble!" 

"We have to Hermione, the ministry will never be able to do it. Here's my plan, we try to find out where this school of dark arts is by listening on the ministry's conversations, then we go there on my broom, we use the invisibility clock and find out where Ron is in the castle and rescue him, how hard can it be?" 

"Harry, this school is very far away, how are we going to go there on a broom stick? They are using dark arts, Harry, they can most likely look through invisibility cloaks. And one more thing, Are you crazy?" 

"Hermione, you are the smartest kid in school, find some spells to make us invisible, we have to do this, we have to do this for ron." 

"Ok harry." 

"Good, we'll try to leave in two days. I'll listen into the ministry's conversations and you start looking up useful spells." 

"Ok." 

Chapter 7 

Harry and Hermione were busy the next day. Hermione spent all her free time in the library looking up spells and Harry was hanging around the ministry. "...Yea, Fudge has been up in Alaska. Somewhere near the capital." 

"Have they found Aruther's boy yet?" 

"No, there's been no sign of him. The school is not copporating and there are cruses and hexs guarding the place...." 

So the school was in Alaska, great, how are we going to get there? And then an idea popped into his head! Floo Powder! He went to Hermione and told her, his idea. "Harry, how are we going to get into a wizard's house?" 

"Simple, we go to Hogsmead, buy some of the powder, and sneak into a wizard's house, i'll bring my broom and once were at Alaska, we fly to the school." 

"Do you know where the school is in alaska?" 

"We'll ask around, surely some one's noticed the ministry popping up around there. Also, look up how to break curses and hexs that guard places." 

"Ok." 

* * * 

The next day Hermione skipped her afternoon class to go to the library, Harry made an excuss that she wasn't feeling well. Harry was packing everything they would need into his backpack, his backpack was almost full but he still needed to pack his sneekascope and his invisability cloke. He was all finished when Hermione came back from the library. "Harry, what are you going to say to Sirius?" 

"Nothing, he'll go crazy. We should leave tonight around two, ok?" 

"Ok. I'll meet you down here." 

Harry and Hermione went to dinner and then came back as quickly as they could so that they would get plenty of sleep. 

* * * 

It was two and they where in the common room, Harry got out his map and looked to see if anyone was in the halls, then he and Hermione left for the window and got on the broom. They took off into the night and headed to Hogsmead to break into a house and use there fire place. 

Chapter 8 

They found a house that seemed to be unocupied and went down to have a closer look. They looked throug the window and saw noone so they went to the back door and Hermione said a spell and opened the door. They went to the fire-place and started a fire. They opened the backpack and took out a bag with floo powder. Harry took a handfull and throug it into the fire and said "Alas-" They heard a noise, someone was in the house. He quickly said "Alaska" and pulled Hermione in with him and they left. 

They arrived in a hose that seemed unocupied but as they learned erlier, looks can be decieving. They went out the door and looked at the wooded hills and mountais in America. They hoped on the broom stick and left. The ride was cold and headed for the capital of Alaska. The mountains were beautiful, one after anothe, they flew past and finally they came to the capital. They looked around the cold deserted city, it was 5:00. Hermione was very tiered so the went to a inn and rented a room. "Hey, Hermione, I'm going out to see if I can find where the school is, i'll come backin an hour. Ok?" 

"Sure." 

Harry looked around, the town looked deserted. He got on his broom and went to look near by in the mountains. It was almost an hour later when he spotted some pople on a road, they had wands in thier hands, they were wizards, probely ministry officials. Harry looked in the direction of where they came from and went back to the inn to get Hermione. 

Chapter 9 

"Hey, wake up! I found the school, common, wake up!"  
"I'm up, I'm up. Ok, make sure we bring the backpack." Said Hermione. "Let's go." 

And they went on Harry's broom to the road where he had seen the Ministry officials came from. "I saw them coming from this direction." Harry said, "Where is it? I only see a medow." 

"Haven't you learned any thing, it's hidden" she said a spell and befor their eyes a huge dark caslte appered. "Let's go. Look, an open window. Let's go here." 

They went through the window to find a dark hall. They entered and got off the broom. "Here, lets try this way." 

"Ok" he replied. They went down the hall and heard some voices. They quickly ducted behind a piller. 

"That was close." They followed the hall to an intersection. "Which way Hermione?" 

"I don't know, let's go that way." And they took a left. The halls were unlit and they came upon a staircase. They followed it down and came to a huge room. They saw about 100 people a tables centered aroud a person, no two people, one in chains. It was Ron. The other person must be Lord Voldermort. 

"Look, it's Ron." Hermione said. 

"And That must be lord Vorldermort." He answered. 

Chapter 10 

They stared at the two figures in the center of the crowd. "What do you think they're doing?" 

"I don't know but Ron looks in bad shape, look at all those cuts and bruises."

The two figures started to move, "Where do you think they're going?"

"Let's wait until night fall, then will go there when everyone's asleep." They waited outside the castle on a mountain close by. When it became dark, they prepared to leave, and hopefully, rescue Ron. 

They went into the castle by the same entrance as before. The halls were darks and isolated. They made their way to main hall. They found their way to the hallway where earlier, Ron had been taken. They went through the hall way which eventually turned into stairs. They walked down the stairs as silent as a mouse. After five min. Of walking, they came to a large metal door. They put their ears to it to listen if anyone was there, all was silent. They opened the door and walked into a large room with a low ceiling. They saw a few cells and rooms. They walked past them. The room was empty. They came to another door which was made of wood. They opened it and saw Ron. He was shackled to the wall. He seemed to be asleep. 

"Ron, wake up," Hermione said, "It's so good to see you!" 

__

"Alohomora." Harry said and Rons shackles fell off. "Quick, let's get out of here," 

"Becareful, a ogar guards the room, he must be sleeping," Ron warned. 

The three opened the door and saw none, they walked quickly but silently to the metal door when they heard something move. It came from behind him, the ogar was awake, "_Stupify_," yelled harry and then he said "_Obliviate_" and it's memory was cleared. "We don't want anyone to know we were here, com-" 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter." Lord voldermort walked out of one of the cells he had been hiding in. "How pleasant of you to drop in." He took their wands. 

"Have a seat Harry," he said but Harry didn't budge, "I believe I asked you to have a seat, I'll have to teach you some manners. "_Sidiculus_" and they was now sitting. "Now prepare to die." 

"Stop, _Avada Kedavra" _yelled Dumbledoor_._ The spell hadn't kill Voldermort, but it had made him unconscious. He knew it wouldn't kill him but at least it stooped him from hurting Harry. "Quick before he wakes up. The went through the halls until they reached the main doors which Dumbledoor had swung open with a spell and they were free. They had saved Ron. "Now please don't do anything like that again you two." 

Author's Note: Here it is, the whole thing. Hoped you liked it, and please check out my other stories.


End file.
